Bukan Akhir
by Absen5
Summary: Akutagawa mengacaukan akhir yang diinginkan Dazai . (Mereka hanya ngobrol santai di Kafe Uzumaki setelah berada pada situasi pertaruhan hidup dan mati). "Jangan mengganggu, lho, Akutagawa-kun."/"... Dimengerti." #EnDesember


**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: membaca ini berarti membuang waktumu untuk kesia-siaan.**

**Bukan Akhir **

Dengan kematian Odasaku, banyak hal yang berakhir bagi Dazai. Hubungan atasan-bawahannya dengan Akutagawa, statusnya sebagai tangan kanan bos Port Mafia, juga karirnya sebagai eksekutif termuda. Kombinasi penghancur paling mematikan, Soukoku, otomatis juga tamat. Pertemanannya dengan Ango pun mungkin tidak akan pernah terjalin lagi. Setidaknya, itu yang Dazai pikirkan 4 tahun lalu saat mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari Port Mafia.

Dia menghabiskan dua tahun untuk menghilangkan jejak. Tetap bersembunyi dari intaian Port Mafia tanpa meninggalkan Yokohama. Bagian sulitnya adalah dia harus memutus hubungan dengan dunia yang, terlepas dari suka atau tidak, itulah satu-satunya tempat yang familiar baginya.

Minggu pertama mengurung diri di kosan murah minim fasilitas, Dazai tidak percaya dia mulai merindukan tampang serius Akutagawa yang kadang-kadang ia anggap lucu. Sambil berguling ke sisi kanan kasur yang hampir membuatnya jatuh ke lantai, Dazai merenung tentang Mori yang bahkan mungkin tidak berusaha mencarinya.

Bukan apa-apa, Dazai malah diuntungkan dengan tindakan pasif Mori. Terakhir mereka berbincang di lantai puncak markas, penentangan Dazai dengan berkeras pergi yang ditanggapi Mori dengan mencegah anak buahnya melepas tembakan sudah menggambarkan semuanya.

Dazai beringsut ke meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Ada beberapa tumpuk koran di sana, yang setelah tuntas dibaca, ia menggunting beberapa dan melipat-lipatnya jadi pesawat kertas. "Bosan ~" keluhnya sambil mengipas-ngipas diri. Hidupnya selalu membosankan tapi Dazai tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa sampai sebosan ini.

"Permisi, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah belakangan ini ada penghuni baru di sekitar sini?" Dazai memicingkan mata kala mendengar suara dingin yang kedengaran akrab itu. Pelan-pelan membuka engsel jendela, Dazai keluar dengan mudah lewat celah kaca tak berterali. Mori mungkin tidak ambil pusing dengan kepergiannya, tapi agaknya Akutagawa berpikiran lain.

Saat ujian masuknya, Dazai tahu dia benar-benar tidak boleh terlibat dalam masalah. Jadi saat kasus yang mereka usut menunjukkan indikasi keterlibatan Port Mafia, Dazai dengan licinnya menyelinap pergi di tengah invasi. Saat bertemu lagi dengan Kunikida di kantor Agensi, seniornya itu mengeluhkan betapa dia tidak mau lagi bertarung melawan Akutagawa. Dan Dazai menghela napas saat tahu keputusannya untuk lari dari kontak langsung ternyata sangat tepat.

Pada akhirnya ada saatnya kerja keras benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Empat tahun berlalu, dan kegigihan Akutagawa keluar sebagai pemenang. Saat bertemu lagi dengan bawahan-mantan bawahan-nya di salah satu lorong pelabuhan, akhir yang Dazai tetapkan berubah kacau balau.

Dia merasa telah memutus hubungannya dengan anak itu bertahun lalu. Secara sepihak, tentunya. Ketika dirinya berakhir di ruang interogasi Port Mafia dalam rangka mencari tahu tentang dalang yang sebenarnya mengincar Atsushi, Dazai bertekad bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia akan berurusan dengan orang mafia. Tapi mendadak Chuuya muncul dan firasat buruknya makin menjadi.

Akutagawa menghancurkan akhir yang Dazai inginkan. Karena setelah bertemu lagi dengannya, rantai tak terlihat antara dia dengan Port Mafia seolah terhubung lagi. Tidak hanya negosiasi dengan Kouyou, Dazai juga pada akhirnya terpaksa mengatur pertemuan antara Fukuzawa dengan Mori. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, dia harus bekerja sama dengan Chuuya untuk merebut Q. Tahu-tahu dia sudah duduk-duduk di museum bersama Hirotsu, membahas masa depan (tentang ancaman Fyodor, maksudnya).

"Salah Akutagawa-kun, nih, jadinya begini." Dazai berkata datar sambil menyeruput teh es-nya. Akutagawa yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengaduk-aduk teh hangat berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya.

"Maksud Dazai-san?" Bicara pada Dazai adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin pemuda itu lakukan secara sambilan. Sekalipun sambil meratakan persebaran gula di cangkir keramiknya.

"Gara-gara Akutagawa-kun aku jadi berhubungan dengan orang-orang Port Mafia lagi!" Dazai sedikit cemberut, tapi dinginnya es di tengah terik matahari musim panas membuat ekspresi menikmatinya lebih kentara.

"Apakah itu pujian?" Akutagawa berdehem dengan tampang datar. Habisnya dia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun terkagum bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana Dazai, dan kali ini mentornya itu terang-terangan mengeluh di depannya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh, ya, Akutagawa-kun."

Akutagawa berkedip heran. Kepribadian Dazai yang seperti ini kah yang selalu dilihat si bocah harimau?

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan." Dazai bergumam dengan muram. "Izinkan aku menegaskan beberapa hal. Hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan. Bahkan aku selalu gagal."

"Dazai-san?" ulang Akutagawa setengah tak percaya. Mentornya ini menggunakan istilah 'selalu' ketimbang 'pernah' atau 'kadang-kadang', dan dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

Dazai menoleh pada Akutagawa dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya, selalu. Kalau sesuai rencana, aku sudah mati sejak sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Oh..., iya," Akutagawa mengiyakan dengan setengah hati. Dia tidak menyangka Dazai sudah berusaha bunuh diri sejak lima belas tahunan. "Tapi, bukan itu maksudku."

"Tahu, kok." Jawaban Dazai sedikit banyaknya berpotensi bikin sakit hati. Hanya saja Akutagawa sudah terbiasa dikacangi, jadinya dia tidak terlalu sensitif lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga pernah nampar Atsushi, lho." Rupanya Dazai tidak main-main dengan tebakannya.

"Kan cuma 'pernah'. Dazai-san menghukumku tiap hari." Akutagawa menanggapi dengan nada tak rela.

"Habisnya kau bikin ulah tiap hari juga, kan."

"Aku cuma bunuh beberapa orang, gak perlu menembakku pakai pistol juga, deh." Akutagawa ngotot.

"Kata-kata 'cuma' itu yang jadi masalah," Dazai geleng-geleng kepala. "Kita memang berasal dari lingkungan yang kacau sih, mengubah pandangan bakal sulit."

"... Padahal Dazai-san selalu keras padaku, aku gak pernah tahu kalau rupanya kau membanggakanku ke orang lain."

"Gak ingat, tuh," elak Dazai menyangkal.

"Oda ... Bilang padaku, waktu aku menyerangnya karena kesal." Akutagawa mengaku dengan suara pelan, tahu bahwa nama yang disebutnya di awal cukup sensitif untuk Dazai.

"Begitu, ya ..."

Akutagawa mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Dazai menerawang langit-langit. "Benar sih, aku pernah bilang ke Odasaku kalau kau akan jadi salah satu mafia terkuat di masa depan, walaupun pada saat yang sama aku memukulmu dan berkata bahwa itu belum cukup untukmu bisa bertahan hidup di dunia mafia."

Hening sesaat. Akutagawa masih membeku di kursinya sebelum Dazai menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Minum tehmu, deh." Kasihan juga tuh anak kalau dibiarin bengong sampai teh panasnya berubah dingin.

Akutagawa mengangguk patuh. Pelan-pelan dia meminum isi cangkirnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Dazai-san ... Tanganmu ... Tidak apa-apa?"

Dazai merasakan tatapan sedih Akutagawa ke lengan kiri bajunya yang kosong. "Yah, tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Aku agak kesulitan memakai perban dengan satu tangan sih, tapi lama-lama bakal terbiasa."

Dazai dan Akutagawa tidak akan bisa ngobrol dengan santai di cafe Uzumaki ini kalau bukan karena peristiwa sebulan lalu. Terkena jebakan musuh, mereka berdua terkunci di lift gedung tua. Dimana situasinya tangan kiri Dazai diborgol menyatu dengan tangan kanan Akutagawa. Masalahnya tidak hanya sampai di situ. Sebuah bom waktu menyandar manis di dinding seberang dan akan meledak lima menit lagi begitu Dazai terbangun dari pingsan.

"Akutagawa-kun, bangun." Dazai menggerakkan bahunya yang jadi tempat menyandar anak itu.

"Tunggu ... Ini?!" Akutagawa yang terbangun langsung bisa membaca situasi nyaris sempurna.

"Terima kasih karena cepat tanggapmu itu menghemat waktu " Dazai mencari-cari benda yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan bom tersebut tapi sepertinya semua isi sakunya sudah dilucuti.

"Kayaknya ada kertas di bawah bomnya deh," tunjuk Akutagawa.

Mereka berdiri, menghampiri bom yang terus jalan timer-nya itu. Benar saja, ada semacam surat di bawahnya. Isinya kurang lebih pemberitahuan bahwa para eksekutif mafia lain juga sedang dalam masalah. Pelaku mengaku punya dendam pada Port Mafia, termasuk Dazai yang sudah minggat dari organisasi tersebut pun kena imbasnya.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, Dazai-san?" Akutagawa jujur saja bingung. Posisinya yang terborgol dengan si penetral kemampuan otomatis membuatnya jadi orang biasa.

"Bawa pisau?" tanya Dazai dengan datar.

"Bawa, sih, untuk apa?" Akutagawa tanpa pikir panjang mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil yang tajam dari balik bajunya.

"Sebenarnya aku agak heran kamu punya," ujar Dazai setengah kagum. "Rashoumon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk jadi alat pemotong kan?"

"Kayaknya musuh juga berpikir begitu ..."

sahut Akutagawa ragu. "Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, tetap kubawa."

"Pistolmu ada?"

Akutagawa menggeleng, "Handphone juga lenyap," lapornya. "Apa menurut Dazai-san ini cuma ancaman kosong?" Dia tidak yakin orang seperti Chuuya dan Kouyou bisa dilucuti dengan mudah.

"Para eksekutif memang tak bisa diremehkan, tapi loyalitas mereka yang jadi celah, dan kayaknya musuh membaca itu dengan baik."

Dazai mengambil handphone yang ternyata dia letakkan di bagian samping dalam sepatu. "Yah, kita lihat saja," Ditekannya nomor dari daftar kontak.

"Halo, Yosano-sensei, apa agensi baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar ribut-ribut dari seberang, lalu suara Atsushi yang panik mengambil alih. "Dazai-san! Kyouka-chan ngilang! Ada pemberitahuan dari seseorang kalau dia akan menyuruh Kyouka-chan membunuh seseorang!"

"Ranpo-san mana?"

Kedengaran berisik oper-operan ponsel. "Dazai, aku tahu lokasinya. Gedung tua bekas rumah sakit. Si Bos Mori dan Sachou kayaknya sudah mulai bergerak. Kau sedang di mana?"

"Coba tebak,"

"Hoi!"

Dazai menutup teleponnya. "Akutagawa-kun, kita sedang di rumah sakit tua. Tempat ini memang cukup menarik karena jauh dari keramaian. Ane-san mungkin sedang dipaksa bertarung dengan Kyouka-chan dimana agensi dipertaruhkan. Kalau Chuuya ... " Si detektif menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cari dia di atap dan hentikan!"

"... Aku mengerti, tapi Dazai-san bicara seperti kita bisa keluar dari sini. Lift ini terkunci dan ada bom yang akan meledak 3 menit lagi dan gak bisa dihentikan tanpa alat kontrolnya. Sebelum memikirkan yang lain -"

"Prioritasmu adalah menghentikan Chuuya. Kalau kita terlambat, seluruh gedung ini akan diratakannya."

"... Tapi-!"

Dazai menempelkan pisau tadi di lengannya. "Jangan menghalangi lho, Akutagawa-kun," dia memperingatkan dengan serius.

Akutagawa terkesiap. "Daripada Dazai-san, bagusan aku yang -"

"Kesempatanmu mencapai atap lebih tinggi dariku. Begitu tanganku terpotong, cepat hancurkan borgolnya dengan Rashoumon dan pergilah. Aku punya firasat bahwa waktu Chuuya menunggu akan berakhir bersamaan dengan penghitungan mundur bom itu."

Akutagawa tidak berniat menyanggupi. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain melihat keseriusan di mata Dazai. "... Dimengerti."

•~

Dazai pada dasarnya punya toleransi lebih untuk rasa sakit, tapi dia tidak menyukainya. Akutagawa tidak berniat protes atas jeritan tertahan Dazai saat menanamkan pisau tadi di lengannya. Darah dengan cepat menggenangi lantai. Dia tidak menunda sedetik pun untuk mengaktifkan Rashoumon dan mengiris-ngiris ruangan itu. Pintunya roboh dan dia melesat keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

Lift itu terhubung ke lantai dua. Kalau tidak mengingat tekadnya mati bunuh diri (bukannya dibunuh), Dazai tidak akan menggigit bibirnya dan melangkah terseok-seok menjauhi bom yang meskipun kekuatannya kecil, kalau berada dekat tetap saja bakal menjadikannya bubur.

"Chuuya-san!" Akutagawa berteriak pada seorang eksekutif yang berdiri diam di pinggiran atap. Bola gravitasi menempel rapat di tangannya.

"Akutagawa! Kau -"

"Jangan hancurkan gedungnya!" seru Akutagawa. Bunyi ledakan keras menyusul setelahnya.

"Itu tandanya," gumam Chuuya. "Kalau tidak kuhancurkan, orang itu mengancam akan mengunggah dokumen rahasia Port Mafia ke internet!" serunya panik.

"Dazai-san yang bilang!" Akutagawa membalas dengan panik, dan gerakan Chuuya membeku.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan, Kouyou dan Kyouka sedang beradu senjata. Tanpa mengandalkan kemampuan khusus, itu terlihat seperti Kyouka yang terus-menerus menyerang dengan Kouyou yang fokus bertahan.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini! Tapi, tapi ...!"

"Aku mengerti. Agensi kesayanganmu sedang terancam, kan? Tapi aku juga tidak boleh mati di sini, Kyouka. Tidak oleh tanganmu."

Tepat ketika kedua perempuan itu mengaktifkan kemampuan mereka, seseorang berseru dari pintu, "Hentikan!" Cukup kharismatik untuk seketika membuat keduanya menghentikan pertarungan.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan gelap, seorang pria dengan tangan memegang pemicu bom. "Kenapa? Sudah dua menit dan eksekutif cebol itu belum juga menghancurkan gedungnya?" Ia resah. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri," gumamnya ragu. Pemuda itu menempelkan jarinya ke sebuah tombol.

Dor!

Sebelum berhasil menekannya, sebuah tembakan berdesing di samping kepalanya. Kaget, alat di tangannya terlepas dan tahu-tahu sosok serba hitam sudah muncul menodongkan pisau di lehernya. Pria tadi tahu musuhnya tidak main-main karena bergerak sedikit saja lehernya memang langsung terasa perih.

"Si ... siapa?" lirihnya berusaha terdengar berani. Dia menolak gagasan untuk terlihat gentar di hadapan organisasi yang dibencinya.

Bunyi tapak sepatu mendekat, asap mesiu yang tipis masih bersisa di ujung pistolnya. "Menyedihkan sekali," kata orang itu yang langsung membuat suhu udara terasa turun. "Mau menghancurkan Port Mafia hanya dengan begini? Kau terlalu naif ..." Mori Ougai mode serius memungut remot pemicu dan menonaktifkan bomnya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"... Aku membenci Dazai Osamu, karena itu aku membunuhnya duluan." Orang itu menjawab dengan pasrah.

"Tentu saja aku juga membenci kalian semua, jadi setelah dia maka giliran kalian berikutnya. Aku mengurungnya di ruangan dengan bom waktu agar dia bisa melihat hitungan mundur kematiannya. Kemudian ledakan bom akan jadi aba-aba untuk si pengendali gravitasi menghancurkan tempat ini." Menyadari hidupnya akan segera tamat, pelaku itu menceritakan detail rencananya dengan runut.

"Dazai-kun akan sangat berterima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Bos," Higuchi masuk dengan terburu. "Dazai Osamu bilang dia ingin bicara dengan pelaku," katanya cepat.

Jadi begitulah kronologi dari putusnya tangan Dazai. Dia berhasil menjauh dari titik ledakan dan ditolong oleh Hirotsu. Terima kasih pada Fukuzawa untuk melerai Kouyou dan Kyouka. Serta keberhasilan Akutagawa mencegah Chuuya tepat waktu.

Ngomong-ngomong, si tuan dalang bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah rumah sakit. Dia berpikir kalau pun Chuuya menghancurkan gedung, tempat itu akan aman. Pemuda tanggung itu tidak segera meledakkan bom karena pada dasarnya dia bukan tipe yang suka mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Kemudian setelah dirawat seminggu, Dazai bertamu ke ruang interogasi Port Mafia. "Hai, Kousuke-kun, aku sangat senang melihatmu masih hidup, lho!" sapanya pada si pelaku yang kelihatan tidak terluka, seperti pesannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan mati saja?" Kousuke membelalakkan matanya dengan kebencian yang nyaris padam.

"Maaf, aku akan melakukan itu kalau saja kamu tidak menyeret Akutagawa-kun pada situasi yang sama." Dazai tersenyum ringan. "Kelihatannya dendammu terfokus pada kami berdua, eh?"

"Tentu saja," Kousuke cemberut. "Beberapa hari sebelum Odasaku mati, dia berusaha menyelamatkan Akutagawa tapi malah diserang olehnya, kan?"

"Yah, usia Akutagawa-kun waktu itu memang sedang labil-labilnya, persis seperti dirimu yang sekarang." Dazai menatap sosok salah satu anak asuh Odasaku itu dengan sedikit sedih. "Lalu dendammu padaku adalah karena tempat persembunyian yang kusarankan ternyata digerebek oleh Mimic, yah?" tebaknya lirih. "Itu murni kesalahanku. Aku tidak mewaspadai bahwa Mori-san membaca pergerakanku."

Kousuke terperanjat. "Kau ... Tidak bekerja sama menjebak kami, kah?" Sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini.

Dazai menggeleng, "Bagaimana pun, kukira sulit bagi orang biasa untuk selamat dari ledakan bus itu. Kamu yang berhasil selamat ini kenapa tidak langsung menemui Odasaku? Dia mungkin mau mendengarkan kalau kamu yang bicara."

Kousuke menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatan kacau dengan fakta yang tidak sesuai persepsinya. "Itu adalah detik-detik terakhir ketika kemampuanku muncul dan menyelamatkanku," dia mengaku.

"Teleportasi?" terka Dazai. Kousuke membenarkan, bertutur tentang bingungnya dia ketika tahu-tahu muncul di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Eh, kenapa Kousuke-kun bisa langsung percaya kalau aku gak menjebak kalian? Untuk seseorang yang sudah membulatkan tekad untuk balas dendam, rasanya itu terlalu ..."

"Mereka datang dan menceritakan macam-macam ..." jawab Kousuke. Pak Bos itu bilang tentangmu yang minta bantuan untuk Odasaku sebelum pergi nyusul sendiri. Eksekutif bertopi meyakinkanku kalau kau dan Odasaku benar-benar teman baik, dan orang suram yang bajunya tajam-tajam itu mengintimidasiku dengan diam berjam-jam di depan sel kemudian pergi begitu saja."

Dazai langsung tahu siapa-siapa yang dimaksud Kousuke. "Aku akan meminta Mori-san membebaskanmu. Setelah itu hentikan dendammu dan hiduplah dengan benar, oke?"

Kousuke menghindari tatapan Dazai yang terlampau teduh menurutnya. "Tentang tanganmu ... Maaf."

"Ini gak sebanding kok dengan apa yang hilang darimu gara-gara kelalaianku."

Dazai mengusap kepala anak itu sebelum pergi.

Di belokan, pensiunan eksekutif itu bertemu dengan Akutagawa yang agaknya sudah berdiri di sana agak lama. Dazai mengusap kepalanya, "Kau dengar percakapan kami?"

"... Iya,"

Empat tahun lalu, Dazai memukul Akutagawa dan menembaknya di tempat itu. Perkara tindakan cerobohnya membunuh tawanan. Hukuman Dazai waktu itu sekaligus jadi sebab upgrade kemampuan Rashoumon. Dan sekarang mereka sedang mengingat kejadian itu dalam hening.

"Waktu aku di rumah sakit, aku tahu Akutagawa-kun menontonku dari jendela. Kenapa gak masuk lewat pintu depan aja?" Dazai memulai percakapan.

"Aku malas berurusan dengan anggota Agensi," jawab Akutagawa simpel.

"Di lift kemarin, kau menuruti perintahku dengan baik, kerja bagus. Tapi ada yang lebih patut dipuji daripada bagian itu," Dazai menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Akutagawa terbengong dan menyuarakan tanya.

"Pengendalian dirimu untuk tidak membunuh sembarangan sudah berkembang melebihi harapanku."

Jadi Dazai berkata bahwa sebagai hadiah, dia mengundang Akutagawa untuk minum-minum di kafe Uzumaki. Minum teh sih, pada akhirnya. Pelayan bilang mereka kehabisan kopi karena semalam ada sekelompok orang yang mengaku reuni.

"Ngg, Dazai-san, boleh nanya?" Akutagawa memainkan sendok tehnya dengan kegugupan yang tersamarkan.

"Tanya aja, mumpung aku sedang mood ngejawab." Alasan suasana hati Dazai yang baik ini adalah karena dia punya cuti cukup panjang berkat cederanya yang memang kelewat parah.

"Waktu itu, aku nguping Dazai-san bilang kalau alasanmu gak nyerah dan memilih mati saja adalah karena aku berada di situasi yang sama ... Itu maksudnya apa?"

Dazai mengerjabkan matanya, mengingat-ingat kalimat yang dikutip Akutagawa. "Yah ... Bunuh diri ganda dengan Akutagawa-kun sama sekali tidak menarik."

"... Begitu," Akutagawa cukup puas dengan penjelasan itu. Dan sikap menerimanya itu membuat Dazai dilema.

"Iya, habisnya aku menjanjikan padamu alasan hidup, bukannya mati muda."

Akutagawa terpana, tidak menyangka bahwa Dazai masih mengingat saat pertemuan mereka.

"Yah, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya?" Dazai mengocok sisa es batu di dasar gelasnya. "Kenapa kamu gak menyerah mencariku selama 4 tahun ini?" tanpa menunggu respon Akutagawa, dia langsung saja bertanya.

"Aku merasa seperti Dazai-san mengujiku, aku gak pantas dapat pengakuan kalau gagal menemukanmu. Perasaan semacam itu."

Dazai menghela napas, "Ampun deh, aku bukan Ging Frecss dan kamu bukan Kite."

"Siapa tuh?"

"Lupakan."

"Baik."

Anak itu selalu sepatuh ini, eh? Dazai merasa aneh. Apa dia ketularan loyalitas Chuuya dan kekaleman Odasaku? Pikirnya sambil menatap langit-langit yang bebas sawang. Jadi Akutagawa tidak pernah menganggap kepergiannya sebagai 'akhir' yah? Dirinya sendiri yang berpikir demikian. Dan Dazai jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana para mafia lain memandang masalah ini.

"Akutagawa-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan kalau kau senggang."

Ucapan basa-basi yang nyaris mustahil keluar dari mulut Dazai itu membuat wajah serius Akutagawa untuk sesaat jadi cerah.

`_•

"Kousuke-kun bukan otak dari kejadian kemarin itu, aku yakin," ucap Dazai serius.

Mori menyesap tehnya, bernostalgia sesaat dengan ketika Dazai masih tangan kanannya. "Dan apa alasanmu bilang begitu?"

"Dokumen rahasia bukan hal yang bisa diakses sembarangan. Beberapa waktu lalu seorang eksekutif mati, kan?"

"Iya sih, terbunuh di kapal. Sepertinya brankasnya dijebol juga." Mori ingat sekarang. "Tapi hampir seluruh barang berharganya masih utuh, berarti ..."

"Mungkin dia sudah mengumpulkan data rahasia kemampuan khusus seluruh petinggi Port Mafia, dan itulah yang dicuri darinya." Dazai menyimpulkan. "Setelah itu si pencuri mengajak Kousuke-kun bekerja sama dan membisikkan ide setengah matang ini padanya. Sementara si dalang asli hanya menonton dari suatu tempat di kota ini. Berhasil atau tidaknya dia tidak dirugikan."

Mori mendadak muram. "Dari deskripsi itu, rasanya aku familiar dengan metodenya."

Selama musuh bersama mereka itu belum berhasil dikalahkan, Dazai meragukan 'akhir' yang dia inginkan akan benar-benar terwujud. Tapi setelah sejauh ini, sedikit kekhawatiran bahwa setelah semua selesai pun, mungkin 'akhir' nya malah semakin menjauh, terbersit di kepalanya.


End file.
